J. Oswald Hyde-White
J. Oswald Hyde-White, also known as Ozzy, is a mysterious 7th generation Malkavian of Berlin who suffers from a derangement known as dissociative identity disorder. As such, there are at least three personalities coexisting inside his body: the collected Dr. Henry Jekyll, the savage Mr. Edward Hyde, and a third personality of the young reporter called Oswald White. Biography According to the account described by this Malkavian, the man that was once known simply as Oswald "Ozzy" White had been a journalist of the Tribune in London, working on a story about the Royal family when a lead on one of the many cults swimming through Britain caught his attention. This specific cult was said to be run by the deceased Aleister Crowley himself. By bribing a source he was directed to a ramshackle home where he would supposedly be able to find the legendary occultist, but looking around the deserted building he was found by another gentleman instead. The man claimed to be none other than Dr. Henry Jekyll, the character from Robert Louis Stevenson's novel " ". Naturally, Oswald laughed in his face, to which the kind Doctor didn't take so well. Nevertheless, he revealed curious details about Crowley's alleged cult, presenting several pamphlets and a leather-bound book he claimed to be one of Crowley's journals - and while the pamphlets were pure hype, what Oswald read on the journal chilled his blood. The journal listed several of the cult's participants, and among them was Edward Hyde, the legendary counterpart of Jekyll himself. The Doctor pleaded with Oswald to pass the information along to the proper authorities, explaining he couldn't trust himself to do it, for Mr. Hyde might come around to stop him. True to his word, in a matter of seconds, Jekyll started to change and had become a brutal-looking man who demanded he handed all the evidence back to him. Frustrated and enraged, Hyde attacked the young journalist, tearing at his throat with his teeth and drawing away his blood, but as the life left his body, Jekyll regained control and embraced him in order to save his life. Even as he attempted to apologize, the newly created fledgling tore into Jekyll with a vengeance and diablerized him on the spot. When he came to his senses, he panicked and flew from the scene, entering some kind of fugue state, only remembering when he awoke in Berlin almost a week later. Oswald believes his sires are living inside his body, occasionally allowing him to see the world before forcing him back into the deepest recesses of his mind. They communicate with each other through letters, telling Oswald of what they have been up to. Jekyll and Oswald correspond quite often, but Hyde only writes to let them know who he has killed and who he has embraced. Ozzy is a lean man in his mid-20's who normally smiles amiably and dresses in any type of clothes that can be found in garbage heap, but he always wears an opera cloak and top hat over these, and carries an antique cane. When Hyde is the dominant personality, his Obfuscate increases his size by 60 pounds of muscle and he becomes brutal in appearance and action. When Jekyll is the dominant personality, his Obfuscate makes him appear slightly older and better dressed. During his time in Berlin, Ozzy became the unofficial head of the Malkavian clan within the city. His Edward Hyde persona joined the East Berlin Primogen and gained the grudging respect of Prince Gustav Breidenstein for his vicious suggestions on combating the Prince's rivals and for his ability to glean information from the West without ever being seen there. His Jekyll persona, on the other hand, was appointed as Primogen of West Berlin by Prince Wilhelm Waldburg and always advocates for a peaceful resolution to the problems between East and West. Wilhelm knows about the Malkavian's derangement, though, and uses him as a pawn in a quiet war of misinformation against his sire in the East. Character Sheet J. Oswald Hyde-White, "Ozzy" Sire: Henry Jekyll / Edward Hyde Nature: Martyr / Penitent / Bravo Demeanor: Jester Generation: 7th Embrace: 1965 Apparent Age: 25 Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 6, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 3, Athletics 1, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 1, Intimidation 4, Subterfuge 2 Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 4, Firearms 1, Melee 3, Performance (Acting) 3, Stealth 5 Knowledges: Alchemy 4, Area Knowledge (Berlin) 2, Bureaucracy 2, Investigation 5, Linguistics 4, Occult 3, Science 2 Disciplines: Auspex 4, Dominate 3, Fortitude 5, Obfuscate 4, Presence 3 Backgrounds: Contacts 5 Virtues: Conscience 4, Self-Control 2, Courage 3 Morality: Humanity 4 Willpower: 7 Derangements: Multiple Personalities (Oswald “Ozzy” White, Jekyll & Hyde) References *VTM: Berlin by Night, p. 48-50, 74, 76, 86. Category:Malkavian Category:Seventh Generation vampires